1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage rack system and more particularly for a storage rack system for shoes, boots, slippers, flat soled shoes, optical discs, video cartridges, computer and audio compact discs and/or storage boxes for any of the above.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a single shoe rack having one pair of support tubes apparently supported on tube supports formed in mirror image side frames. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,500, issued on Nov. 23, 1993 to Richard B. Klein, et al.
Also, in the art it is known to provide a telescoping shoe rack having one or more braces extending between the upright legs of inverted "U" shaped end members having an inwardly directed loop formed in each end of each brace to clampingly support tubular rods therein. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,141 issued on Mar. 10, 1942 to Truman L. Atkinson.
Is It is also known to provide a modular shoe rack or a storage rack for optical discs having a pair of support tubes supported on tube supports formed in identical side frames and adapted to be extended vertically and horizontally by additional frames and support tubes wherein a longitudinal multiple shoe rack comprises n+1 side frames. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,816 issued on Dec. 22, 1992 or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,297 issued on May 16, 1995 both to Richard B. Klein, et al.
It is further known to provide a compact disc storage rack having multiple support tubes apparently supported in mirror image side frames. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. No. 309,998 issued on Aug. 21, 1990 to K. Drew Sumrell, et al.
Additionally, it is known to provide a display sample trunk having multiple supports for displaying shoes which are supported on rods or tube screwed into sockets riveted to the side sections of the trunk. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 790,669 issued on May 23, 1905 to S. E. Winship.
It is further known to provide multi-tier shoe case supported on the floor of a closet storage arrangement. The shoe case is mounted transverse to the closet with each tier of the shoe case being provided with three unitary horizontal shoe support members mounted to extend from the back to the front of the closet. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,713 issued on Oct. 6, 1987 to Nicholas Pryor.
Finally, it is known to provide a stand for the storage of shoes comprising a pair of I-shaped shoe stand supports which are provided with a plurality of sockets arranged in a quadrilateral grid and when assembled, the sockets in one support are aligned with corresponding sockets in the other support and are adapted to receive the ends of telescopic crossties for supporting shoes thereon. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,353 issued on Jun. 10, 1975 to Gunter Leifheit.